the rebirth of Mand'alor
by Irongoblin
Summary: After the events of the force awakens with the New Republic heavily crippled, the Mandalorians attempt to reinstall themselves as a independent system and a new power in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Mand'alor

Following the destruction of the Hosnian system and the Republic Senate from the First Orders starkiller base the remaining senators that were not on Hosnian Prime established an emergency government on the old republic planet capital of Coruscant in a desperate attempt to maintain influence across the galaxy while attempt to demonstrate that the republic still exists. within the outer-rim, the planet Mandalore is facing a plant wide crisis with the return of the Mandalorian clans seeing the New republic as a weak power in the galaxy make attempts to retake the planet and become an independent system.

Chapter 1

Deep within Hutt space a heavily guarded Hutt cartel trade ship orbiting within the Cyax system. The ship's captain, a Duro, communicates with his buyer via the hologram on the ships bridge.

"I assure you, we have followed your instructions, there's enough firepower on my ship too take on a republic battle cruiser"* Says the captain.

The holographic figure while wearing black battle armour and a battle damaged mask threatens the captain. "Be sure you arrive at my coordinates or else you, your crew., and your kin will face fatal consequences."

"yeah yeah, threaten me with death you're not the first"* the captain remarks back as he turns off the hologram.

As the ship captain is about to get comfy in his chair the ships communication officer, a blue skinned humanoid with bright red eyes, known to the galaxy as a Chiss interrupts the captain from her position.

"Captain I'm picking up some kind of distress signal." Says the communication officer.

"ignore it" * replied the captain.

"but sir distress signal is coming from one of Rotta the Hutt's freighter ships."

The captain stands from his chair in utter shock than begins to give out orders. "Divert course! I will not y reputation be smeared by Rotta!"*

The transport ship changes course and heads towards the distress signal that's near planet Da Soocha. As the transport ship move closer the Captain including the crew on the bridge noticed from the windows that they only see an old republic dreadnaught.

"What's the republic doing here!?"* the Captain asked while demanding an answer from his crew.

"I don't know captain, the signal is coming from that direction and the dreadnaught is on radio silence." Answered the comms officer.

"IT'S A TRAP! EVASIVE ACTION!"* shouted the Captain.

The transport ship began turning 180 degrees but this proved too be futile as the dreadnaught ship fires missile pods at the transport ship. The pods pierce the transport ship's hull, from the inside of the ship floods heavily armoured Mandalorian warriors. The Captain looks at the security images at one of the officer terminals too his shock.

"Give the order, set all security droids too kill mode"*

"Right away Captain" replies the officer.

The officer activates the ships' droids. Within miniutes the Mandalorians and the security droids start fire fights across the ship with many of the living crew members caught in the crossfire. As the battles rages on, small handful of Mandalorians sneak past the battle while taking out a platoon of heavy security droids. The Leading Mandalorian looks through his arm strapped computer with the icon blinking towards the cargo hold.

"this is it" said the leader.

"so what are we looking for exactly?" asked one of the mandalorians.

The Leader puts down his rifle and makes a square with his hands. "A really special box. So the warlord explains."

"and what's inside it?"

"we'll know when we find it." Replies the leader as he picks up his rifle.

The squad places explosives on the storage door, the squad gets too a safe distance and the leader orders his second in command to press the detonator. The explosion rips apart th storage doors.

"Okay Varrs, do we move in now?" asks one of the mandalorians.

"wait for it" responded Varr.

Suddenly a group of Private commandos and battle droids appear from the storage room armed too the teeth.

"Ner'sah! Now!"

The twi'lek Mandalorian takes out a rocket launcher and firs at the commandos. The blast doesn effectively kill most of the commandos and droids however the explosion effectively distorted them allowing Varrs squad too take them out easily.

Varrs orders his squad too head inside the storage room to find the special box. The squad finds stacks and stacks of boxes, each carrying from high tech-weapons too Kyber crystals. Some of the Mandalorians began to collect valuables and stash them into their backpacks. Varr removes his helmet too get his squads attention.

"Hey! Guys, be professional. Look for the special box, then steal anything valuable."

Varr's squad stops looting from the boxes and proceed too look for the box they were sent to find.

Meanwhile a large bulk of the Mandalorian raiding party assault the bridge taking out the security and a handful of the ships officers. The Mandalorians round up the remaining crew members including the ship's captain. Seconds later The Mandalorian chieftain enters the bridge. The Captain stands up and stands professionally.

"I demand too know why the Vanguard dares to attack a civilian transport ship"* said the captain.

"Civilian? When did a Hutt ship filled with ex-republic commandos and battle droids count as a civilian ship?" the Chieftain asked.

"what do you want from us"*

The chieftain pulls out a projector from his cape and activates it. The image shows a box with writings in high galactic that reads "Top priority".

"Something like this, and I know whatever is inside is worth more than yourself and your family, so obviously you would of personally see too it being stored somewhere safe inside the ship."

"how did you learn about this?"* the captain asks.

Suddenly the communication officer stands up and walks towards the chieftain and the captain. She stands beside the chieftain.

"You did well for a scrub, Sherren."

"Thank you Chief Rarg."

The captain is in complete shock to see one of his own officers was nothing more than a spy for the Vanguard. Fearing for his crews' safety he surrenders the information to the Vanguard Chieftain.

Meanwhile inside the storage room Varr receives a message from Chief Rarg of the location of the special box.

"Varr, it's in lane three at the end."

"thanks for the info, dad. Okay Varr's crusaders. Follow me."

The squad follow Varr to the location of the special box. Minute later one of the mandalorians, Ner'sah finds the special box and calls out too his squad. As everyone moves closer too Ner'sah's location they discover the box is fairly small than what they expected.

"that's it? That's what we were looking for?" said one of the mandalorians.

"Well the Chief said whatever is inside will help rally all of Mandalore too our side. Besides why are you guys complaining, we can now loot this place."

Varr's squad immediately take off too loot the storage room leaving Varr and Ner'sah together. Ner'sah while still holding the small special box attempts to take a look inside only for Varr to snatch the box rom him.

"sorry man, my dad said we're not allowed to look inside."

"okay now I really want to look inside!" said Ner'sah. He then attempts to take box from Varr.

As Varr's squad finishes taking anything they can carry all of them leave the storage room and make a run to the pods.

Back on the bridge Chief Rarg and his forces leave the bridge locking the crew on the other side. Rarge than receives a message from Varr.

"mission complete, we're heading back to the pods."

"good, we'll meet you there." Responded Rarg.

The Mandalorian boarding party retreat back to the pods while the remaining commandos make a last-ditch effort to stop the Mandalorians, but too no prevail. All of the pods detach from the Hutt ship, Rarg than orders the crew on the dreadnaught too fire EMP torpedos at the transport ship disabling the ship.

Inside the pod with the Varr's Crusaders, everyone onboard begins to celebrate with each of them showing off what they have looted. The pod's droid pilot WAC-47 overhears the glory that they achieve, he sighs until suddenly Varr's taps Wac's head.

"Oh, Varr, hi. How was the raid?"

"let's see, we got what we need, no one died and we scored big time."

"that sure sounds exciting" Wac responds with a tone of jealousy.

Varr notices Wac's jealousy, the than gives Wac a Kyber crystal. Wac is surprised and happy to receive a gift.

"really!? Is can have this?"

"hey Wac, you're Mandalorian even if you are made of metal and wires, you are entitled too have some loot for your own."

Varr returns to his seat, Ner'sah looks at Varr with confusion.

"no disrespect too you, but your views on who can be a Mandalore is a bit unorthordox."

"oh yeah? Explain."

Ner'sah begins to point out some of the members of Varr's crusaders. "Baxter, a former smuggler, cyborg and the worse gambler in the galaxy. Sendu, a Togruta drifter that loves to punch her problems away, and our pilot/mechanic droid who you treat as a living being."

"what about you? an orphan at the age of 12 on Hutta until my dad decided to take you in."

"and believe me I'm thankful, but I just wish you would respect the Mandalorian code."

"hey I do, theirs just some things I just ignore."

Ner'sah shakes his head out of disappointment towards his leader, he then leans back on his seat and waits too dock back on the dreadnaught.

* Huttese


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The raiding Mandalorians return to the Dreadnaught "Shadow Spear" too return to their home base and too celebrate the Vanguards success. Varr's crusaders pod docks into the Shadow Spear hanger as the pod's door opens everyone inside exits from the pod carry boxes and bags of loot from the Hutt ship.

"oh yeah, papa is going to buy some new upgrades." Baxter says to himself.

"I'm more looking forward trying some these new weapons." Sendu responds to Baxter.

"well if you want you and I can use my current tools oh each other."

Sendu punches Baxter into his stomach causing him to drop his loot and fall to the Metal floor. "you humans are always over your small heads" Sendu mocks.

All of the crusaders laugh at Baxter except for Varr while he holds the special box and a weapon he took from the Hutt ship with his rifle strapped on back of his armour.

"Hey, hey. Sen, I told you before stop punching Baxter no matter how much he deserves it. Ner'sah take the box to the Chief.

"why can't you do it?" Ner'sah questions curiously.

The crusaders than notice Varr staring at Sherren at the docking consoles activating docking doors to close.

"really sir?" says the Togorian mandalorian.

"why not Zil? Why shouldn't I?" Varr asks.

"probably because she rejected you every single time" Sendu remarks.

"she's right sir, Mandalorians may accept most species but Chiss will always act like they're above others." Says Ner'sah

"don't you mean species and droids" WAC responds as he exits from the pod wearing a kyber crystal on his neck.

"Look the point is don't waste your time with her."

Varr puts his arm around Ner'sah's shoulders. "Ner'sah, we've been friends for a long time trust me I can I can do this. I've studied the language of cheunh I am prepared." Varr hands the special box too Ner'sah and makes his way too Sherren while carrying his new baton weapon.

The crusaders continue to watch Varr as he approaches the Chiss female.

"twenty credits she kicks him in the manhood" says Sendu.

"thirty she punches him in the face." replies Zil

"Oh! Fifty she punches him in the gut." says Baxter excitedly as he stands back up.

"I don't have time for this, let's go Wac." Says Ner'sah.

"But I want to place a bet" says Wac.

Ner'sah taps Wac's nose, deactivating him. Ner'sah carries WAC-47 and the special box with him too meet with Chief Rarg.

Varr with his helmet off and attached too his belt while carrying his new weapon approaches the Chiss female in full confidence of himself.

"Hey, Sherren" yells Varr.

Sherren stops and looks at Varr with expression of annoyance and doubt openly expressed on her dark blue face. Varr preapres his throat to speak cheunh.

"Beutiful woman, you smell like a large beasts feces." Varr said in chenuh.

Sherren remains silent for the moment, she suddenly approaches Varr with a fake smile too fool the Mandalorian Human. Sherren than punches Varr across his jaw. Varr's face was trapped in a stage of pain and confusion while her hears the loud cheering coming from Zil and the loud groaning from Sendu and Baxter.

"Ow, that was uncalled for." said Varr as he rubs his jaw too feel it again.

"you're pathetic, Son of Rarg."

"hey I'm a Mandalorian warrior." says Varr, getting irritated by what Sherren.

"you are a glorified Merc, I can't believe you are Rarg's son." Sherren leaves the hanger with Varr shrugging off what she said too bottle up how much what she said actually hurt him.

Meanwhile in the dreadnaughts holographic conference room, Chieftain Rarg contacts the other Mandalorian clans and factions.

"Leaders of the Mandalorian factions, I am glad you have responded too my call." said Rarg.

"you messaged Deathwatch!?" said Rio, Leader of the Mandalorian protectors.

"and why not? Even the Vanguard knows the importance of Deathwatch in Mandalorian History" remarked Verness Vizsla.

"You mean when Deathwatch almost brought our home planet mandalore too ruins in the clone wars!?" yelled Franstro, Leader of the True Mandalorians.

The rest of the Mandalorian Factions being too shout and argue with each other as Rarg attempts too calm everyone down before he begins a civil war with the mandalorians. Suddenly Ner'sah carrying the special box and the deactivated WAC droid enters the room. Ner'sah is confused of the situation that is taking place in the conference room.

"umm, chief?"

Rarg turns around too see Ner'sah with the package. "oh thank Kad Ha'rangir" remarked Rarg ask he takes the box from Ner'sah. "that will be all Ner'sah, just make sure my son does do anything stupid before we make it too Concord Dawn.

"No promises, Chieftain." Said Ner'sah. He then actiaves Wac-47.

"why did you have to do that?" Wac asked Ner'sah.

"it's the only way for you too comply." said Ner'sah as he and Wac leave the conference room.

As soon as the Twilek and the droid leave the room Rarg opens the box, the content inside the box stuns Rarg stiff. "are all these centuries the Mandalorians have it once again." He removes the content from the box and holds it behind his back, Rarg than makes the Mandalorian leaders listen too him.

"Brothers and sisters, The reason that I have set up his meeting is too ensure that we will unite our people and take back our ancestral home from the Republic."

"As much as all of us want that Rarg, how do you propose too unite the mandalorians?" asked Rio.

Rarg reveals the content that was retreved from the hutt ship that was inside the special box, The mask of Mand'alor. Everyone gasp in disbelief of the unveil of the mask.

"impossible the mask was lost too us for thousands of years."

"my people, the Vanguard found it's location and took it back. Brothers and Sisters this mask will be worn by the Mandalorian that will lead us too victory against the republic and reform the Mandalorian Empire."

The leaders are intrieged and grow more supportive for a united mandalorian army.

"Obliviously the title of Mand'alor must fall the mightiest warrior of our culture." said Verness.

"and you think you deserve that title?" remarked Rio.

"Off course, House Vizsla, have been Mandalorians since the first crusades."

"the Title of Mand'alor is not passed down through blood Verness, it's passed through the bravery and might." Franstro says.

"You speak the truth Franstro, this is why if this is agreed by all factions, in one month we will enact the Contest of succession. All those who wish to obtain the title of Mand'alor will fight too the death in gladiatorial combat.

The room falls silent for a minute until all of the mandalorian leaders show their approval for the contest.

"than it's agreed in One month from now, we will meet on the deserted planet of Geonosis to learn about who will become the new leader of the Mandalorians." Rarg than shuts down the holograms and exits the room.

As Rarg exits the sees both Ner'sah and Wac pretending to act casual. "you two listen too everything did you."

"yes, sir." Ner'sah answered disappointed about himself.

"ahh it's alright, I was going too announced it over the coms anyway."

"so you think you'll enter the contest."

"me? No no no, I lived long enough too know the old should not hold all of the power, it's best I leave it too the next generation of young warriors too lead us old warriors." Rarge activate the commlink on his bracer too communicate the dreadnaught bridge. "Bridge, begin the jump too hyperspace too Conard Dawn."

"Yes chieftain." Replied the Bridge captain.

The Dreadnaught enters into hyperspace mode and makes it's way back too Conard Dawn.

Hours later after the Vanguard left, a fleet of star destroyers owned by the First Order arrives too where the hutt ships current location. In the bridge inside fleets flagship sitting the officer's chair is a aged old admiral with eyes that still burn for war. Behind him entering the bridge is a female Knight of Ren in charcoal black robes and battle Armour wielding a battlestaff in her left hand with her hood covering the top half of her head.

"Admiral report." said the knight.

"From here it looks like that hutt ship was mean't for us was raided and was left too dift in space Lady Ansen." repiled the Admiral.

"So the captain failed it's mission."

The admiral spins his chair too face Ansen."You know I I warned you about letting a ship full of aliens too protect your cargo was a foolish idea." Replied the admiral.

"for once Admiral Konstantine , your words speak wisdom. Make contact with that ship."

The first order officers open communication with the hutt ship, moments later the Hutt ship captain answers the call.

"Captain, what happened too your ship?" Lady Ansen asks too the Duro Captain.

"our ship was attacked my Mandalorian commandos, please forgive my failure, they proved too be well armed."

"Mandalorians attacked your ship despite you claiming that only your crew knew about your mission? I sense their was a mole among your crew. This was your only chance."

Admiral Konstantine turns off the communication before the duros captain has a chance too plea for mercy. "shall I give the order too fire?"

"No need admiral." Ansen Holds out her free hand in the direction of the Hutt ship. Suddenly the hutt ship begins to tear itself apart breaking into smaller pieces until the ship explodes.

"I see the Knights of Ren still hold true too the brutality of the Sith. So what is out next move, where can we find these Mandalorians?"

"the previous damage on that ship shows that the Mandalorians used pods too periece the ships hull, and I only know one Mandalorian group with that technology. Tell the fleet too prepare too jump too hyper space too Concard Dawn."

"very well." Replied the Admiral.

Ansen leaves the bridge and makes her way too her quarters as the First Order fleet prepare too travel too Conard Dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Varr sits with the rest of his squad inside the ships canteen while he takes small bites from his meal to avoid the pain from getting worse.

"My Grand eats faster than you." Sendu mocks Varr.

"It's not nice to mock a wounded man" Varr responds.

"Physically or spirituality?" Zil mockingly asks as he takes a bite of cooked meat from his plate.

"Forget you guys, I hope Kad Ha'rangir gives all of you meaningless deaths." Varr laves the canteen leaving his squad too finish his leftovers.

As Varr walks through the metal hallway inside the dreadnaught he suddenly begins to feel like he is floating, sure enough as he looks down at his feet, Varr is floating. Varr expresses a facial gesture of annoyance as he is fully aware of why he is suddenly floating.

"Cut it out Spit."

From one of the open doors a young and small boy appears with his hands in the air.

"Don't call be Spit, I am Jedi Master Hondo, slayer of monsters!."

"That's great little bro, but I much rather have my feet on the floor or else i will tell mom you sneaked on board again."

Hondo loses concentration and Varr drops too the floor, landing on his feet.

"Seriously Spit, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking out dad's trophies in his Private, and I found this." Hondo shows a old Inquisitor lightsaber too Varr. Hondo activates the saber allowing the hilt too shoot out a beam of red.

"Wow, I didn't know dad had one of these."

'"It's like the one that Uncle Densen had." Hondo said excitedly.

"Okay spit, you better put it back before dad finds out you stole it."

Hondo ignores his older bothers order and continues too swing the saber. Varr gets fed up and attempts too take it from his bother.

"We need too put it back."

"NO! I don't want too."

"AGH! You're such a pain, Spit."

As the two brother continue too fight for the lightsaber, one of them accidentally activates the second saber and its rotational effect. Varr and Spit both drop the saber as it's two blades begin too cut up the ships metallic floor. As Spit is paralyized in fear of the lightsaber damaging the ship. Varr puts his helmet on and dives into the sabers lightblades, His armour protects him from the red lights uncontrollable spinning and he successfully deactivates the lightsaber though his Mandalorian armour has suffered some damage. Varr removes his helmet too stare angrily at his little brother who hid behind a open door.

"You could of killed us both Reese!" Varr shouted at his little brother.

"It's not my fault you tried too grab it off me and you made it do the spinning thing!" Reese shouted back.

The two brothers continue to yell at each other with end in sight, until the brothers hear a roar that sounded just like their father.

"REECE! VARROK!" Shouted Rarg.

The two brothers stop instantly and look at the direction of the shout. The two brothers stand at attention. Rarg approaches his oldest son and inspects his armour and notices lightsaber cuts across his armour and an inquisitor lightsaber held in Varr's right hand. Rarg takes the lightsaber from Varr's hand and stares down his son like daggers have escaped from his eyes and are piercing into his sons souls.

"This weapon is not a toy Varr, I have seen powerful mandalorians cut down like frail metal."

"I understand, Chief." says Varr in a soft tone.

Reece begins to giggle until his father's eyes makes contact with him.

"And as for you Reece, Taking my trophy is one thing but sneaking on this ship and worrying your mother back on Concord Dawn!? You better hope Kad Ha'rangir will be merciful too you when we get back." Rarg told too Reece.

Reece stands paralyzed while Varr gives a smug expression towards Reece, Rarg than points at both of his boys.

"Now both of you, I don't want you two to fight on this ship until we make it back home. You two are part of Clan Rorou, start acting like it!" Rarg shouted out at his sons.

"Yes, dad."

"Okay fine, chieftain." Varr said disgustingly as he hands the lightsaber to his father.

Rarg takes the light saber from Varr and finishes his final sentence. "And do not touch my trophies." Rarg leaves his sons in the hall way as he heads towards the ships bridge.


End file.
